Yoda
Yoda is a wise and powerful Jedi and the Grand Master of the Jedi Order from the Star Wars universe who helped train Luke Skywalker and other heroes as well as facing off against villains such as Darth Sidious himself in the more recent films - he is a gentle teacher but like all Jedi will fight fiercely to defend the galaxy from the Dark-Side of the Force. Phantom Menace Yoda at around 800 years old sits on the Jedi Council when Qui-Gon Jinn tells the Council of the events that happened on Naboo and the Sith warrior he fought on Tatooine. Master Mace Windu believed that the Sith would not return without the knowledge of the Jedi, but Master Yoda stated that the dark side of the Force was hard to see. Yoda asks Qui-Gon if he has more to share and the Jedi Master tells them his discovery of a boy named Anakin Skywalker he believes to be the Chosen One, prophesied to bring balance to the Force. Yoda and Mace Windu agree to train the boy, but think training him is unwise. The following day, the Council tests Anakin and find the Force is strong with him. Yoda asks him how he feels and if he is frightened and Anakin shares that he is not. Yoda tells the boy that his fear will lead him to the dark side and from there it will lead him to suffering and Yoda senses much fear in Anakin. That night, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin stand before the Council and tell the Masters that the boy is too old and has formed emotional attachments to the memory of his mother. Qui-Gon seemed angry at this decision stating he is the Chosen. Yoda looks into the Force and sees Anakin's future is clouded which is a dangerous sign. Qui-Gon decides to defy the Coucil and take Anakin as his Padawan learner but the Council states that young Skywalker's fate will be decided later and orders Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan to return with the Queen to Naboo. After the Invasion of Naboo ended and the defeat of the Sith Lord, Yoda and the Jedi Council arrive on Naboo. Yoda grants Obi-Wan the rank of Jedi Knight but still holds firm on his decision to not train the boy. Obi-Wan states Qui-Gon believed in him and Yoda shares that he may be the Chosen One but still senses great danger in his training. Yoda agrees with Obi-Wan's decision and allow him to serve as Anakin's Master. Later the Jedi Council hold a solemn funeral for the fallen Qui-Gon Jinn, while Yoda and Mace Windu discuss how to deal with the mysterious return of the Sith. Yoda says that there are always two: a Master and an apprentice and Master Windu asks which was destroyed. Attack of the Clones Ten years later, the Galactic Republic is on the brink of war with many planets leaving and joining the Separatist Movement and the Military Creation Act trying to be passed to give the Republic an army, that has never happened before in galactic history. Yoda and the Jedi Council meet with the Supreme Chancellor, the former Naboo senator, Palpatine to discuss this serious issues. Chancellor Palpatine asks Yoda if these conflicts would lead to war and Yoda says that the dark side clouds everything and that the future was impossible to see. The Loyalist Committee enter the Chancellor's Office lead by Padme Amidala and discuss with the Chancellor and Yoda about the conflict. Yoda sees that the senator is in grave danger and Palpatine suggests a Jedi escort be issued to protect her. After a second attempt on the senator's life happened, Master Obi-Wan and Padawan Anakin stand before the Council to discuss what has transpired. Yoda tells Ob-Wan to track down the bounty hunter while Anakin will escort Padme back to her home planet of Naboo. Obi-Wan feels that his apprentice is not ready for this type of mission but Yoda states their judgement is ensured. Later Yoda teaches a group of younglings in the training room when Obi-Wan arrives and shares the discovery he has found. Yoda asks the younglings to help the Jedi Master solve his problem of not finding a planet where it was suppose to be. A youngling states that the planet does exist but someone erased it from the Archives. Yoda says that for someone to erase it is disturbing and tells Obi-Wan to search out this planet while he mediates on this. After Obi-Wan arrived on the planet Kamino and discovered a clone army being created for the Republic and met a Mandalorian bounty hunter, he contacted Yoda and Mace via hologram. Obi-Wan shared all the information he discovered, Yoda told him to bring the bounty hunter to the Temple and they will question him and ended the transmission. Yoda and Mace discussed how they could have been so blind not to see this army and Mace thought it was time to tell the Senate that their ability to use the Force is clouded. While waiting for Kenobi's report, Yoda meditated. He heard the voice of the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn and sensed that something had happened to Anakin. He conferred with Windu that the young Padawan was in "pain. Terrible pain". The Council and some senators met in the Chancellor's Office when Obi-Wan contacted them stating he followed the bounty to Geonosis and discovered the Separatist were creating massive droid armies before the Jedi was captured. Yoda and Mace both felt there was more happening on the planet. The Senate later decided to award the Chancellor emergency powers for him to create the grand clone army of the Republic to counter the threats of the Separatists. Afterwards, Mace Windu told Yoda he will take what Jedi are left and travel to Geonosis to help Obi-Wan. Yoda said he would visit the cloners on Kamino and see the army that has been created and both parted ways. With the Jedi surrounded by the huge droid army led by Count Dooku with a surviving group left all seemed lost until Yoda arrived with a brigade of the new clone army and rescued the Jedi out of the execution arena and on to the plains. Yoda commanded the clone forces before sensing a disturbance in the Force. Master Yoda later confronts the Sith Lord Count Dooku who injured both Kenobi and Skywalker. Yoda looked frail but the Force was his ally by deflecting Dooku's Sith lightning and a lightsaber duel ensured between the two but Dooku used the Force to hurl debris at the fallen Jedi then flees while Yoda prevented a column from crushing his friends. Returning to Coruscant, the Rpeublic won its first battle but many Jedi lost their lives. The Jedi meet, with Obi-Wan relieved by their recent victory. But a grim Yoda warns that troubled times await the galaxy's people and sensed the Clone Wars would be a long and foreboding period on not just the galaxy but the Jedi Order. Similar Heroes *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Ghost of Christmas Past (A Christmas Carol) *Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda series) *Master Splinter (Teenage mutant ninja Turtles series) *Agatha'' (Pokemon)'' *Yogurt (Spaceballs the Movie) *Rafiki (The Lion King) *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Yen Sid (Fantasia) *Grandmother Willow (Pocahontas) *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) Gallery 2420121101_5ce5850f89_z.jpg|Yoda in Soul Cabilur IV Yoda-SWM80.jpg|Yoda in Star Stars: The Clone Wars Yoda_CW.jpeg|Yoda's final appearance in Star Wars: The Clone Wars File:JediGhosts-ROTJ.png|Yoda, along with Obi-Wan and Anakin as spirits in the final scene of Return of the Jedi Yoda_.jpeg|Yoda on the Attack of the Clones poster Yoda en Disney Infinity.png|Yoda in Disney Infinity Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Mentor Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Wizards Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Pure of heart Category:Disney Heroes Category:Retired Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Hypnotists Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Chi Masters Category:War Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Lawful Good Category:Humanoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Died with Honor Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Light Lord Category:Last of Kind Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Mascots Category:Psychics Category:Tricksters Category:Sage Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinetics Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Pacifists Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Stock Characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Mastermind Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Tragic Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Saved Soul Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:One-Man Army Category:Soul Calibur Heroes Category:Robot Chicken Heroes Category:Master of a Villain Category:Honest Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Muppet Heroes